Gossip Girl
by missteddy88
Summary: AU - Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous life of Seijou elites. Tomoyo is a rich heiress of a multi-billionaire. Eriol is a handsome, yet mysterious transfer student. Secrets lingering in the elites will be revealed. XOXO
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved in Cardcaptor Sakura.

Obviously this is inspired by Gossip Girl TV Series (duh!). If you watch the TV series, you can straightly notice similarities between characters in this fanfic and in the TV Series.

But, no, I won't copy the TV Series storyline. I adored the TV Series but acknowledge at the same time that it was damn genius storyline, which I can never copy.

Anyway, enjoy!

"_italic" = _Gossip Girl's comments.

* * *

**Gossip Girl, chapter 1**

**By: missteddy88**

**

* * *

**

_Spotted: A McDreamy from England is enrolled, accepted, and entered the most prestigious school in Japan, Seijou High School. Rumors said the prince charming can hypnotize every girl all over the world. Ooh la la, is it a beginning or the end of your relationship?_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

_**TOMOYO POV**_

Every iPhone and BlackBerry rang at the same time, broadcasting the news to their owners, from elementary students to university students in CLAMP district. In this district, high-class elites gathered to live, socialize, work and study. It was considered as a special area for the elites, who ate, bought, and wore branded items.

And of all the elites, Daidouji was no exception.

Staring at her latest BlackBerry version, Daidouji Tomoyo scroll down the news sent from Gossip Girl, a network of information regarding the elites in the district. Sometimes, she was broadcasted in the network, but she did not mind. After all, you are nothing until you were talked about.

In addition, she was flawless! She had no scandal and determined not to have one. The only news Gossip Girl could broadcast about her is her new Vera Wang gown and the new arrival Louis Vuitton bags she just bought. And with "bags" means more than one!

"Daidouji-san, we have arrived,"

"Thank you," Daidouji Tomoyo stepped outside the limo. She touched her school ground with her high heels.

"What time do I need to pick you up?" Her driver asked.

Tomoyo looked at her driver disgustedly. Looking at her expression, the driver knew he just made a mistake on his first day of work.

But after a second, Tomoyo smiled sweetly to the driver and said, "You don't need to," and yelled, "Now go back home!"

Tomoyo walked up the school stairs while tapping numbers on her iPhone "Laurent, fired the new driver," and then hung up the phone.

"Hey, Daidouji-san…. Congrats on your score in Calculus class! You owned the highest mark,"

"Well, they said genius runs in genetic. So, whatever dirty trick an idiot plays will never affect a genius, nee Suzu?" Tomoyo smiled calmly to her minion.

Suzu bit her lower lip in embarrassments and angers, but knowing wisely if she was against a Daidouji means she was against the whole world.

Tomoyo watched Suzu with her usual dangerous-beauty smile. "You know what, when I still have a forgiveness for you, you are dismissed for today,"

Tomoyo was about to continue walking when she stared at Suzu again, "Oh, and don't make me see you or your shadow today, are we clear?"

"Y… Yes…" Suzu nodded slowly. She skittered into the school gate from the other side of the school.

Tomoyo's other minions, Aizawa and Erika, looked at Suzu confusingly but said nothing. Say something to defend Suzu means they would have the same treatment from the Queen.

"That's what a worker ant got when it tries to be a Queen ant. Don't you agree?" Tomoyo said rhetorically to Aizawa and Erika. They both quickly nodded their head, amazed by their leader, although they were not quite understand the situation mentioned by Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, have you heard about the new boy in town?" Aizawa asked carefully, while following Tomoyo from behind.

"Euh… new boy… McDreamy… a Hiiragizawa… what the hell is wrong with you?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Well… it's just that rumors said the company will be inherited to him! I mean, who does not want to be his girlfriend?" Erika continued.

Tomoyo turned back to her minions. "If you really think that, you can always be his minions, for all I care. But remember a quote said: you reap what you sow,"

Aizawa and Erika stopped walking, "No, of course we are still loyal to you and you only!"

"Well then… how satisfying! I am so happy to know that my friends are loyal," Tomoyo smiled for a second and continued walking confidently, entering the school.

**SYAORAN POV**

"Hey, Syaoran!" Yamazaki tapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"Morning, Yamazaki!" Syaoran closed his locker. The locker retrieved a _beep _sound, signing that it was locked.

"Rumor said the new boy is going to be in the same class as you," Yamazaki put his five fingers on the locker sensor to open his locker. He retrieved two textbooks about Economic and Sociology before closed it again. As Syaoran's, his locker let out a _beep _sound.

"Really? I don't know that,"

"Nah… I'm just lying! Gotta go, I spotted Chiharu!" Yamazaki showed his Blackberry and used the most common word used in Gossip Girl.

"Okay! Run along, romatic boy! Wish you luck for today," Syaoran raised his voice.

He looked at Yamazaki approaching Chiharu and her gangs. The groups was actually quite unique, considering how they were different compared to how the elites usually behaved. The girls were humble and did not talk about their family position and wealth, nor Gucci new arrival shoes, nor lived excessively. Well, they do have an iPhone or a Blackberry, but not having both smartphones like majority in the district did.

Syaoran chuckled when he saw Chiharu whacked Yamazaki again. He was about to go to his morning class when he saw an auburn-haired girl in Chiharu's gang laughing at the sight.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat but he shrugged it off. "Do I eat something wrong this morning?"

And thus, he left the locker site and walked into his morning class venue, without realizing a pair of emerald eyes pursued his steps.

**SAKURA POV**

"Sakura!" Naoko shouted at Sakura's left ear.

"YES!"

Sakura faced Naoko confusingly.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course. I mean, no! Err… half-listening?" Sakura stuttered.

"Oh well. Hey, we are planning to go to a movie after class today, are you in?"

"Erm… define 'we'?"

"Me, Rika,… Chiharu, are you in for movie this afternoon?" Naoko asked.

"If Yamazaki is not there, I'm in!" Chiharu answered annoyingly. Yamazaki followed her around these days.

"Oh, I can't make it! I have to attend my father's company afternoon tea party," Yamazaki said pitifully.

"Okay! I'm in!" Chiharu quickly answered Naoko. A glimpse of happiness was shown in her fair face.

"Chiharu~~ I'm hurt!"

"Don't call me Chiharu! Did I give you a permission to call me by first name?" Chiharu snapped and walked away quickly. Yamazaki followed her within half metres, keep attempting to make a conversation.

Sakura was speechless and smiled sheepishly at the pair. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes watched her intently.

She quickly looked around to search for the pair of eyes.

"If you are looking for Rika, she is most probably with Terada-san," Naoko typed on her BlackBerry.

"No… I mean, maybe it's just my imagination," Sakura trailed down her voice.

Naoko's Blackberry vibrated and let out a loud _PING _noise. The LED screen showed a message, 'What are you going to watch today? –Yamazaki'.

"Now I know why he easily agreed to Chiharu's condition," Naoko mumbled, rolling her eyes.

**ERIOL POV**

Eriol smirked in the dark, knowing that Sakura realized his gaze on her. "Her instinct is very good,"

"Hiiragizawa-san! I've settled your registration. Your morning class would be Economic Management in the 12th floor, auditorium K. I'll lead you the way!" Spinel, his personal butler, abducted his left hand to show him the way to the elevator.

"Thank you, Spinel. As usual, you work efficiently,"

Spinel politely showed a little smile at the compliment. The elevator door opened swiftly, inviting people to enter the elevator. Spinel let his master enter the elevator, "Please, master"

Eriol stood up in the middle of the elevator confidently in front of Spinel. "Ah… by the way, can you check on Kinomoto Sakura for me? I want the report this afternoon,"

"Your wish is my command," Spinel bowed a bit to his master.

The elevator announced that they have reached 12th floor and let out a soft _ding_ sound. Eriol walked out straightly with chin heads up and hands folded behind his back. "Very well, then,"

"Have a nice day, master!" Spinel, once again, bowed to his young master.

**

* * *

Gossip Girl POV**

"_Sometimes in time, you can predict everything that will happens,"_

Tomoyo Daidouji walked in a corridor with her two minions. All the people in the corridor went to the sideway to give her way. Juniors bowed to her in awe. Seniors greeted her. Boys stopped their movements to watch the lady passed them by. Girls evaluated her from head-to-toe to appraise her flawless fashion style.

"_However, some things are better left unpredicted till the time comes,"_

Syaoran was about to enter his morning class venue, Auditorium L, when he saw the girl who was always with Chiharu entered Auditorium K. Yamazaki, as usual, tapped him on the shoulder.

Syaoran turned around, alarmed to a sudden intrusion.

"Whoa… easy boy!" Yamazaki held both of his hands up.

Syaoran let out a soft sigh. "Sorry. How is it going?"

"I can go to a movie with her this afternoon!" Yamazaki smiled widely.

"Err… yes, glad for you. Hey, I need to ask you something!"

"Yep?"

"Who is the girl with short auburn hair who usually hang around Chiharu?"

"Is there such kind of girl?" Yamazaki entered Auditorium L with the same wide smile.

"….. Yes, of course. Forget it. It is so stupid of me to ask you," Syaoran mumbled and followed Yamazaki into the auditorium.

"_But whatever it is, I have an advice to all of you. Remember to stay alert because they said human is the best predators in town."_

Eriol smirked when he caught a glimpse of short auburn hair entered Auditorium K. He aimed to an empty seat beside the auburn-haired girl.

"Hello, there!" Hiiragizawa greeted Sakura.

Sakura turned her head and saw a pair of azure eyes looking gently to her. She uncontrollably blushed looking at those two crystal blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm new here. Would you mind showing around the school ground to me later, after class?"

Naoko tugged Sakura's sleeve and whispered, "He IS the one Gossip Girl was talking about this morning!"

Sakura did not reply Naoko but nodded silently to the English newly-transferred student.

"That…" He reached for Sakura's hand. "…is very nice of you, indeed," and kissed her back-hand.

Both Sakura and Naoko blushed at the sight and had lost their words. Sakura quickly withdrew her hands when she realized the Economic Finance teacher had entered the class.

"You… You're welcome!" Sakura replied him shyly.

_XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	2. Sugar, Honey Honey

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved in Cardcaptor Sakura.

Enjoy!

_"italic"_ = narration by Gossip Girl

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Sugar, Honey Honey **

**By: missteddy88**

* * *

"_Brunches, parties, balls, anniversaries, ceremonies, and festivals are the daily breads in Seijou just for the sake of fun. These elites learn fast that life is only once and it is too short to be taken seriously. However, people also learn that wherever the ants gathered, there is sugar present. Question is, who will be the sugar of the party?"_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

"A brunch party?" the girl with auburn hair stared at the newbie.

"Yes, indeed… I think I'm going to hold it this Friday," Eriol took a sip of his Earl Grey tea.

It was a calm spring afternoon with mild comforting breeze. Eriol has asked Sakura, his temporary chaperone of the school ground. Although was built during Meiji era, the school was architecturally adopting Japanese culture. However, with renovation going here and there, a tint of old-English architectural hints were added on appropriate places, giving a balanced fusion between Eastern and Western cultures.

Several well-known café were set up at the school ground and it would always full of students during any hours. Some students were discussing about Mechanorobotics behind Eriol and Sakura. Another table just simply read a sci-fi novel with a set of earphones on his ears. Another table has a group of high school girls chit-chatting about the upcoming fashion show, which will be held in New York (and planning to go there as they have booked the VVIP seat). Other table was sitting alone with his Law books as thick as Merriam-Webster's dictionary, typing on his Macbook Pro, and sipping a mocca-latte.

"It's just a housewarming party and I'll invite the whole school, including the teachers, students, PTAs, anybody who wants to come…" Eriol shrugged.

"Oh… I see," Sakura nodded instantly.

Eriol smiled, looking at the innocence look of Sakura. "Will you come? Make sure you vacant this Friday," Eriol hurriedly added his sentence. Taking 'no' as not an answer.

"Ah… okay, sure!" Sakura nodded.

"Well… in that case, thank you, my lady!" Eriol reached for Sakura's right fingertips and kissed them gently, making the other companion blushed in a crimson red cheek.

"You know, Eriol… you should stop doing that," Sakura took away her fingertips gently and covered it with her other hands, as if protecting it from something (or someone).

"Oh… why?"

"We, Japanese people, don't do that… not to other people than our boy/girlfriends," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I know that," Eriol mumbled, hiding his mysterious smiling eyes behind the rim of his Salvatore-Ferragamo glasses.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Let's go! We still have north wings and east wings to explore," Eriol get up from his seat and offered his hand to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and took his hand. Meanwhile, Eriol was smirking, glancing from the corner of his azure eyes and caught a flash of camera pointing at his and Sakura's activity.

* * *

"_Rumor said Mr. McDreamy was escorted by a mysterious girl, named Kinomoto Sakura. Is she invisible or invincible? Uh oh, I smelled a competition is burning. Get your toaster quick or things might get carcinogenic."_

Tomoyo was enjoying her afternoon tea (English breakfast with strawberry scones) when she noticed a new message in her BlackBerry. 'Gossip girl, again? When will she stop monitoring people?' Tomoyo sighed. Yet, she still opened the message, just to keep updated with the current affair/issues surrounding the areas.

She frozed when she saw Sakura and Eriol in Gossip Girl photos. Spontaneously, her brain sent impulses to yelled. "WHAT. IS. THIS?"

Her maids quickly ran into her side although she ordered them to be dismissed earlier. A yell from a Daidouji meant something had happened, and it won't be some trivial matter. Hmm, maybe yes in special cases. For example: if the cake has used too much butter, or too much cream, or too much sugar, or too much cheese. Or maybe when her clothes have 1 cm wrinkles. Or maybe when she found a small stain on her table.

Wait… it may be trivial to you, but not to a Daidouji. For a Daidouji, everything should be perfect, neat, and on its proper place.

"Yes, young mistress, may we help you?" Laurent, the chief butler, and the maids lined up neatly behind Tomoyo.

"Investigate this guy named Eriol Hiiragizawa to its roots, NOW!" Tomoyo gritted her teeth.

"Your wish is my command, young mistress. Anything else I can help with?"

"You may be dismissed!" Tomoyo waved her hands minimally, dismissing her private butler and maids without looking at them. She continued to drink her tea with a tight face. 'Damn you, Hiiragizawa… After all this time, my effort was a waste!'

"My my, what's with that face, my darling?" Sonomi went down with her maroon silk pajama. She went behind the kitchen bar, taking a Ravenscroft crystal wine glass. She poured some Shiraz into the wine glass and motioned a circular maneuver. She sipped her wine bit by bit.

"Nothing, mom. Just some insects bother my morning. What are you going to do for today?"

"Same as usual, company meeting disguised as a brunch meeting. I'll come back home late today," Sonomi answered with a yawn.

"Of course," Tomoyo replied calmly.

"Oh… I always forget to say this to you since I rarely see you. You do know that I've arranged a fiancé for you, right, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's eyes widen. Did she hear it correctly? "Pardon me?"

"A fiancé! A proper fiancé for the successor of Daidouji company. You do understand your responsibility, I assumed?"

"Yes, of course, Mom," Tomoyo bit her lower lips, trying to suppress her own emotions. Anger, mostly. Her perfect nails dug into her other hand's fair skin, leaving erythematous marks.

Sonomi went back upstairs to prepare herself for the brunch party, leaving Tomoyo sat alone at the dinner table with her salad. Tomoyo watched her salad with loss of appetite. She needed to think of some scheme effectively and rapidly!

"_They said problems never know the right time to come and go. Poor young Daidouji needs to know how to control them or else she would be controlled by her problems."_

* * *

"Yes, I will send the draft this Thursday. Okay, thanks!" Syaoran released his iPhone earphone and sighed.

"Prof. Miguel, I supposed?" Yamazaki spooned his Slurpee and swallowed the melted ice in his mouth.

Syaoran looked at his friend's beverages and flinched. "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Yamazaki looked at his green-bluish-orange-lime and brown-black color ice beverage combined into one Slurpee carton-cup. "Apple soda combined with Blueberry combined with Lime and topped with Coke slurpee. Wanna give it a try?"

"Yeah, sure," Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked away quickly without giving any second glance to the Slurpee cup Yamazaki was holding.

"HEY! Wait a minute! I don't wait for you talking with Prof. Miguel just for nothing!" Yamazaki ran faster, trying to catching up with Syaoran's steps.

"Uh-huh? Yes, you're going to a cinema with Chiharu **and the gangs,"** Syaoran intentionally saying the last three words slower and louder with a tint of hope Yamazaki realized that it was not a date between him and Chiharu.

"Yes… actually I'd love to talk about that but yeah… I'm happy! Aren't you supposed to be happy when your best friend is happy? You know, they said happiness is such an infectious disease,"

At this, Syaoran looked back at Yamazaki, terrified. "What do you mean?"

"Yes… they said, happiness is caused by a highly contagious bacteria, called Pseudomonas eudaimonia. When it infects one person, people within 3cm will be infected to that bacterium. Experts have been experimenting on how to tame this bacteria to no avail,"

Syaoran looked at his friend, terrified. He stepped further away from Yamazaki.

"Hey, look! Ain't it the newcomer Hiiragizawa and the newly famous Kinomoto-san? I don't know that they are dating," Yamazaki pointed to a couple in front of them.

Syaoran looked up and felt a flinched in his heart again.

"Gossip Girl said that the new guy is hosting a brunch. Are you coming?" Yamazaki asked.

Syaoran looked at his best friend. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" He smirked.

_My my, Chinese boy. While you may not be attractive to problems, wise men said it's better for not looking for troubles. Everybody knows you may get cut when you play with a knife._

* * *

"Ah! I just remember… I am going to the movie with Chiharu and the gang. Wanna come?" Sakura looked to Eriol.

"Okay. What movie in mind?"

"Nothing, actually. Haha… I just simply follow what they wanted to watch. But they do have a wide range of movies genre. There is this one time when we decided to watch one sort of Indonesian ghost movies and nobody really understand the point of watching the movies. We all went out secretly, leaving Naoko in there thrilled with the ghost's voice," Sakura explained widely.

"And after leaving Naoko, what did you guys do?"

"Playing Pump It Up!" Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I know it's lame. But it is quite fun. We laughed so hard when Rika, the most unathletic girl in our group could not finish the stage"

"Seems interesting. I'll go with you guys, then,"

"Oh! Here they are! Chiharu, Rika, Naoko!" Sakura waved.

The gangs looked at Sakura and waved back.

"Gangs, meet Eriol Hiiragizawa," Sakura swung her hands towards Eriol. Eriol gave his hands to shake their hands.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, this is Chiharu," Sakura swung her hand to the braided-auburn hair girl. "This is Rika," She swung to a shy but sweet girl. "And Naoko," she swung to the glasses girl.

"Actually Sakura we know him already," Chiharu said apologetically.

"Hoe?"

"The two of you are in the 'This Just In'," Naoko showed her BlackBerry.

"What is that?" Eriol asked.

"Gossip Girl, Hiiragizawa-san. Welcome to the social monitor," Rika answered.

"You ought to know about this monitor, especially because the most recent topic they are talking about is actually you, the newcomer in town," Chiharu added.

Sakura and Eriol read the texts on Naoko's BlackBerry. And yes, there are 3-4 posts within one hour about Sakura and Eriol.

"But, that's not their business," Eriol raised his eyebrow.

_Watch out, E. Everything that is happened in Tomoeda areas is everybody's business. As much as we love brunches and parties, revealed dirty little secret is what we love best as our daily dessert._

* * *

_Some people attend parties with their friends._

"So, what are we going to watch today?" Chiharu asked.

"Last time was Naoko's pick. So today should be Rika's pick,"

"Hmm… How about this Thailand romance movie?" Rika asked.

"I'm so doomed," Sakura murmured under her breath.

"Oh, come on, Sakura… It's alright. You are not doing any crime at all," Rika patted her.

"Where is Hiiragizawa, anyway?" Naoko asked.

"He went to buy drinks," Sakura answered without any energy. "What about Terada-sensei?" Sakura looked at Rika.

"He… He has a family gathering to join," Rika answered blushingly.

_While some people, attend on their own._

"Laurent!" Tomoyo called her personal butler.

"Yes, milady?"

"Take me to the Victoria avenue. I need a retail therapy to reduce my headache,"

"But, it is still morning, milady,"

"Is there a written consensus that I can only shop in the afternoon? Besides, they said exercising is good for your health," Tomoyo smiled.

"But, shopping is not exercising,"

Tomoyo looked back at Laurent, forcing herself not to burst out to her butler. "Laurent, call the driver. Now!" She yelled.

Laurent hurriedly walked outside the apartment and leaved.

_Whoever your companion is, brunches and parties are not the same without me. You know you love me, _

_XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	3. King of Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved in Cardcaptor Sakura.

Enjoy!

"_italic_" = Gossip Girl speaking/intermezzo

* * *

**Gossip Girl: King of Anything**

**By: missteddy88**

* * *

"_Rise and shine, Tomoeda residences. Get out from your silk sheet and grab your Giorgio Armani or your Alexander McQueen. Splash yourself in the smells of Spring just as much as you indulge yourself in your Jacuzzi. Wherever you are, I'm here keeps you accompany, at least at the parties."_

"Yes, I can't help but to agree with you that The Scarlet Letter is a _magnum opus_ of arts and literature, Dean Howard. And I'd really love to enjoy it inside our beloved campus," Tomoyo Daidouji smiled gracefully to a charismatic man in his 50-ies.

"It is very interesting, indeed, Nathaniel Hawthorne did develop the character beautifully, especially Hester," Dean Howard nodded in agreement. "Oh, hello, Hiiragizawa-kun. Thanks for inviting me to this brunch,"

"Glad that you like it, Dean Howard. By the way, I heard the Literature class will present The Scarlet Letter in a few days time," Eriol shook Dean Howard's hand.

"Yes. I was just discussing it with Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji here," Dean Howard looked at Tomoyo, who was wrapped in a lavender layers dress.

"Nice to meet you, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo smiled to Eriol, who smiled back to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Daidouji-san,"

"Dean Howard, I need you for a sec," A woman came into those three and talked in a rush to the oldest of them.

"If you excuse me," Dean Howard put his champagne glass and followed his secretary through the crowd. Tomoyo and Eriol watched him in silent.

"Oh, where is my manner. Welcome, Hiiragizawa, to this city," Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"Why, thanks!" Eriol smiled back. He shook her hand.

"But, here is a little suggestion from me, _mister. _When you live in Rome, act like a Roman do," Tomoyo smiled meaningfully to Eriol and tightened her shake. "For the time being, have fun!" Tomoyo grinned and left him.

Eriol smirked back, watching her back.

_Watch out, T. Run Devil Run may not be in the Brunch song playlist. But it does not mean that the bad devil is not sneaking around. _

"Hey! Sakura… going to Hiiragizawa's brunch?" Chiharu fixated her BlackBerry using her right shoulder while hanging a fuchsia party dress using both of her hands. "Oh, please take this one as well, Romania," and handed down the dress to her in-attendance.

"I… I don't know," Sakura shrugged, taking off her glasses. "I mean, I have not finished the Medieval History project. And although I don't think Prof. Trisha does not savvy me, but the last thing I need now is another Professor hating me,"

"So… you'd rather befriend with Barney and Noble's now instead of Christian Louboutin? I'm sorry because I need to know. I don't want to drag my legs to The State Library when I realized my friend has turned into a geek. You can at least, you know, warn your best friends first. Primary intervention is important," Chiharu said simply.

Sakura chuckled. "No, Chiharu. I'm fine the way I am now."

"Cool! See you there!" Chiharu hung up.

"W-wait!" Sakura did not manage to say any word to her best friend. Just when she put down the interphone, a honk was heard from the outside. She stood up and moved to her windowsill to have a better look of the guest.

"Monsterhead, you've got a 'guest'… I don't know you befriend with those who uses limo as a taxi," Touya came into Sakura's room without knock first.

"I'm not a monsterhead, nii-san!" Sakura growled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Of course not only your head is a monster but your whole being is a monster. Sorry, monster," Touya grinned.

Sakura growled to her brother again. _This is not going to end. _"And you could at least knock! You were about to enter girl's room!" Sakura pushed her brother outside her room and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, monster!" Touya said without any hint of apology in his line.

Sakura kept glaring at her brother almost about to kill with her glare. "And I don't have a friend who uses… What the!"

"Told ya!"

A dozen of in-attendances dressed in maids uniform bowed and greeted Sakura warmly. "Good morning, Kinomoto-sama!" Behind them are five sets with each has a dozen of colorful party dresses hung neatly.

"Okay… I don't know you guys," Sakura tried not to panic. She held her arms a little bit stretched front, as if creating an invisible wall of don't-you-dare-coming-to-this-area!

"I'm sorry for our late introduction, Miss Kinomoto-sama," a black Butler stood up and bowed his head a bit. "I'm so sorry for our manner. My name is Spinel Black. I'm the chief-butler of Hiiragizawa household and were sent here to become your chaperone to the brunch my Master held," Spinel smiled mysteriously.

"I… Prof Trisha… I mean Henry IV! Oh-my-God!"

"Miss Kinomoto-sama?" Spinel took a step forward.

"No! Stay where you are!" Sakura freaked out. She quickly grabbed her BlackBerry and called Eriol quickly. Touya ate his pancake calmly in the dining room, enjoying her little sister's panic episode.

"Excuse me… Yes, hello?" Hiiragizawa picked up his phone. He walked away from a red-haired Professor Wallington from Economic Review.

"Tell me that you are going to order Black-san to go back to where he belongs!"

"Oh, did he do something to you?"

"Yes! He entered my house! With a dozen of lady-in-waiting! With 5 dozens of party dresses! With a limo! No, I mean, the limo stays outside, not inside my house. I mean, he entered my house, Hiiragizawa-san," Sakura raised her voice more and more with every sentences she said.

Touya tried to hide his laugh by lowering down his head, but to no avail. Sakura glowered at him.

Eriol just smiled through his phone, not replying to any of what Sakura had said.

"Hiira-"

"Okay, little cute miss! We only have 1 hour to prepped you to this party, so if you could help us, it's better that you hang up that phone," one of the maids with long silky red hair took Sakura's phone and pressed the call-off symbol button.

Sakura looked at the maid, flabbergasted. She unknowingly left her mouth open wide and her pupils dilated at what just happened.

"Hello! My name is Ruby Black. I'm Spinel's sister," Ruby smiled happily and hugged the soulless Sakura to her embrace. "Oh, my God! Master's taste is never wrong! She is sooooooo cute, don't you think so, Spinel?" Ruby said while hugging Sakura like a cat.

"Just do whatever it is Master asked you to do, Ruby!" Spinel held his head, hoping that he could release his tension headache.

"Roger!" Ruby replied happily.

* * *

Tomoyo watched from afar the black-haired newcomer who just hung up his iPhone. She sipped her champagne and smiled mysteriously. Eriol looked back to his observer. He walked to Tomoyo's direction.

"May I know why you watched my single moves today, Miss Daidouji?" Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo smiled calmly. "You do know that everybody in this city knows little Kinomoto shall not be invited to a party where a Daidouji came,"

"And is there any reason why I should defriend with her and befriend with you, instead?" Eriol replied her.

"Once little Kinomoto stepped in this building, you and I are at the opposite team in this city,"

"Oh, so what do we have here? Boxing games?" Eriol smiled. "Bring it on!"

Tomoyo sighed exasperatedly. She realized apparently she couldn't communicate civilly with the newcomer. Suddenly the crowd grew silent at the newcomer of the brunch party. Sakura Kinomoto entered the ballroom elegantly with baby-pink blossoms colored dress which fitted into her body perfectly. Her dress was layered like a gracefully falling Sakura blossoms.

Tomoyo looked at the entrance disgustedly. She looked to Eriol who smiled to her ignorantly. Next thing she knew, she walked up to Sakura. Everybody in the ballroom were gasping, knowing that a Daidouji and a Kinomoto shall never be in the same room.

"You are not supposed within my eyesight! I've told you that!"

"Look… Tomoyo. Me being here is out of my will, okay? And it's been a—"

Just when Sakura is about to finish her line, the phones in the entire room rang at the same time with different tune of ringtones.

"_This just in. While it has been 378 days the cousins have not seen each other, it seems that a catfight is what they will have. But what is the background of this catfight? Last winter holiday is the key. We heard one of the teenager killed somebody precious of the other one. Oh my, I hope this is not going to the jail or else we need somebody to bail. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl" _

Tomoyo and Sakura looked up from their phones and faced each other.

"Do you tell this to Gossip Girl?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo disbelievingly.

"That should be my line!" Tomoyo replied angrily.

People in the party were talking to each other regarding the issue, which is just posted in the Gossip Girl. Even the professors were shaking the head in dissatisfaction and amusement of how a teenager could behave these days. However, if they would observe, somebody with a black-haired and navy-eyes were smiling as he knew he was successful.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura glared at each other and stepped outside of the ballroom without any single words said. These elites learned when you were at the centre of mass or press, you would better say no single words or things would just gets worse.

"I can't believe that one of them is a murderer!" One girl whispered to the other girl.

"Yeah… they are so scary… Come to think of it, a Daidouji can kill with just her look," The other girl commented with a scoff laugh.

"No way! It is more likely that Kinomoto is the one who killed that somebody. More importantly, who is this somebody?"

"Whoever it is… they are freaks! I don't want to get involved with them," The girls were then excused themselves to the canapés counter.

_Awww… turned out that family reunion is not always a good dish to serve in the brunch-field. But I heard it taste delicious when served in a battlefield._

Sakura threw herself to the ladies room couch when she heard her BlackBerry vibrated accompanied with a familiar ringtones. "Kinomoto here,"

"Hey!"

Sakura sighed. "Hiiragizawa… I'm sorry I made such a fuss in your party. But I really think it's a bad idea to combine a Kinomoto and a Daidouji in the same room,"

"Sorry about that. I wished I knew about Daidouji's dad,"

"No… of course you don't know. It's just… It's been a long day for me, so I'll just explain everything tomorrow,"

"Are you okay? I'm worried about you," Eriol said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hanging up now,"

"Sure. After you, my princess," Eriol said sweetly. He hung up the phone and turned his heels to return to the party when he looked at a glaring Daidouji.

"How do you know it was my dad? Gossip Girl did not mention anything about my dad in her posts!" Tomoyo glared at Eriol dangerously.

Eriol smiled mysteriously. "I don't know what you are talking about. But believe me, I know you more than what you think I know,"

Eriol walked passed by Tomoyo calmly, making the girl shivered on his presence.

"Oh, by the way," Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear from her back. "I hope I behaved like what a Roman will do. A little advice for you, little miss. Try applying the Furinkazan. Have a good day," Eriol tapped on Tomoyo's shoulder lightly.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. She could not think of a single scheme to overrule the chessboard, hence she could not have her revenge. Her private investigators cannot find any single useful information about Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's like as seems he was born this way, with his current age and no past history at all. Tomoyo grabbed her lavender dress tightly.

"What do you want from us?" Tomoyo hissed, enough for Eriol to listen to her.

Eriol stopped his footsteps and smirked. "This monarchy… is getting boring, don't you think?"

"Whatever you are aiming for, you better stay away from my cousin!"

Eriol looked to Tomoyo and her angry lavender eyes. He stopped for a while, only to realize he had not put any special attention to the pair of twinkling amethyst eyes. "As I thought… You always take a good care of your cousin, don't you Daidouji-san? Afraid that she can't take the pressure of your monarchy?"

Tomoyo just shut her lips and did not debate any words that Eriol said.

"Isn't it hurtful when somebody or something you love is being hurt or taken away from you? Freud said it might lead to depression. How about we test his hypothesis, starting this second, Queen Tomoyo? Aren't you supposed to be worried about yourself if anybody found out the truth about what happened last year?"

Tomoyo was still standing high although she gritted her teeth and rumpled her dress.

Eriol smirked, looking at her expression. "Let me give you a hint, then. I came here to take away everything that you have: your beloved cousin, your family, your friends, you monarchy, your connections… Most importantly, your sanity."

_Sara Bareilles might be wondering who gets killed and makes somebody is the king of anything? But don't worry, Sara. Because the one who was killed is indeed a king. This monarch indeed needs a new king or queen to rule the nation. But just keep drinking your coffee and looked outside. I smell that they serve warm delicious soup d'etat. I know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

**Reviews replies:**

Biblioholic - thanks for the review! I'll try my best to upgrade the mark... :D

Shinigamiotaku - thanks for the review! Nice to meet you!

Oky Verlo - thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like my writing style... :) I hope you'll enjoy the story!


	4. Dark Side

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved in Cardcaptor Sakura.

Enjoy!

"_italic_" = Gossip Girl speaking/intermezzo

I changed several stuff in this fic. Now, i'm getting consistent with Tomoeda city (before you can see different words like CLAMP or Seijou). And every chapters would be entitled with my favorite songs, except the first chapter (Pilot). Enjoy!

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Dark Side**

**By: missteddy88**

* * *

"_My, my, my, I heard the day has just begun but we've been spoilt by Daidouji slash Kinomoto clash. But I heard the best had not to come just yet. So many Juliettes have been asking me this question, "Oh Eriol, Eriol! Who art thou?" Don't be sad, Juliette, instead of Google, I would be the one who comes to your rescue. So drink your poison and keep your poise. XOXO Gossip Girl"_

A pair of brunette-colored eyes smirked from the dark, looking at a stiffened girl wrapped in lavender dress. With his hand held his champagne glass elegantly, he emptied the remaining of clear sparkling liquid in his tall slender glass in one sweep. A waiter passed by and he placed the slender glass on his tray in one quick swift. He walked into the lavender dressed girl.

"Quite an expression you have there,"

Tomoyo swirled around, looking at the owner of the seductive voice. Her gleaming dark purple iris met dark auburn iris of a certain Chinese boy. She knew him. Li Syaoran, one of those boys she would not want to be acquainted with. Gossip Girl rarely mentioned him, which meant: 1. He was not significant and/or plainly boring; 2. He was bad too mess up with; or 3. He was the Gossip Girl. Considering Gossip Girl had existed before the Chinese boy stepped into the city, she would erase option #3.

Either way, his girlfriends were countless. There were times when Tomoyo encountered him snogging different girls in backyard, library, school-ground, tennis-ground, computer room, chemistry laboratory, mathematic preparation room, infirmary, rooftop, hallways, school canteen, cafetaria, classrooms, and several other places. In short, this guy didn't even have "time, situation, and condition" thesaurus in his brain. Sure he was hot, but seriously? Those were public places!

"Oh, it's just you," Tomoyo looked him from head to toe. Afterwards, Tomoyo turned her heels back, thinking to avoid the guy. She didn't feel all gooey seen together with this gender-harasser. Last thing she needed is being acquainted with person who was not beneficial to her, let alone harassing her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran chuckled. He walked side by side to the Daidouji heir.

"Nothing," Tomoyo shrugged, speeding up her walk. Her stiletto shoes made a soft voice when they collided with the marble floor of Hiiragizawa manor.

"So, current score is 0-1?"

Tomoyo changed her expression and turned to Syaoran at that comments. Her pride did not allow others to dictate if she lost. She ALWAYS won! That's what a Daidouji female were born for! They were born with high pride, high luck and high intelligence. Never in their history did they ever stumbled on stones, nor walked onto a hole. They climbed the highest mountain and dived into the deepest sea. "No! It's not a competition! And where are your whores?"

"I could say the same to you, where are your minions?" Syaoran looked over Tomoyo's back and to her near surroundings, "Nope! I see that you are alone, lonely girl,"

"Just because you are lonely, you don't need to generalize the world as having the same mental diagnosis as you. Anyway, I don't have any obligation to accompany you so go away," Tomoyo waved her hand easily, trying her best to dismiss him before she lost her temper.

"I am the only person who are not paid to talk to you," Syaoran answered easily as if he was answering a simple 1 + 1 mathematic question.

Tomoyo's lips smiled sweetly to Syaoran while saying "Chinese lonely boy, I think you need to pay extra-hour for your whore,". However her eyes told him to "Run for your life!"

"Well... I think you need to pay your minions extra-hour to be your friends after that Gossip Girl blast considering how lonely you are,"

Tomoyo held up his index finger to shut Syaoran calmly. "Ah, watch it, Little Li! I pay my minions to help me in my social life not because _I am_ lonely. But, _you_ pay your whore to play around with you for sex. That's…" Now she changed her index finger swifted quickly from her to Syaoran, "… totally different! So, we are not mutual," Tomoyo shrugged again with her fake smile.

"Hmmm... okay then. I was just about to offer you my good will about information regarding Eriol Hiiragizawa, but it does make sense. You and I are so different,"

"Wait!" Tomoyo tucked Syaoran's tuxedo, to hold the Chinese back. "Maybe we are not that much different, after all,"

Syaoran smirked.

* * *

"Prof Zhang, I'm glad you can make it here,"

"Hiiragizawa-san, there you are! Let me introduce you to Li Syaoran," The Chinese professor greeted Eriol back while gesturing his hand towards Syaoran.

Eriol stared at Syaoran tightly. Syaoran returned the favor by smiling calmly. "Hiiragizawa-san, Syaoran here is my best student in Chinese Literature and Arts,"

"Of course," Eriol grimly muttered.

"Welcome to Tomoeda and enjoy the parties," Syaoran's hand gripped Eriol's tightly.

"Now, why won't you talk about Qing dynasty while I will take more of these canapés? Hiiragizawa-san, nice brunch!" Prof. Zhang dismissed himself and let the two young men glared to each other (which meant Eriol thrown a glaring look while Syaoran simply reply with a mysterious smirk), showing their competitive ambitious fire.

Eriol shoved Syaoran's hand harshly after made sure the Chinese Literature and Arts professor was no longer within his attention zone. He glared at Syaoran and smirked.

Syaoran returned the favor in equal amount. "Last time I met you, you were not called Eriol Hiiragizawa,"

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Oh, sure you do… Wait, I think I still got your photo of your ninth Chinese New Year gathering. Look!" Syaoran acted naturally, swapping his index finger on his personally-made Samsung Galaxy Note.

Before Eriol could see the photo in Syaoran's Samsung, every phones in his brunch rang.

"_This just in. I knew you've done your research, fellow Romeos and Juliettes. But give a little try using Kusari Yuyake as your search terms. Hello, E, with this I welcome you to this city. Remember this, wherever the party is, I'm there to accompany you. XOXO, Gossip Girl"_

Eriol grimaced at his Samsung Note LED layer. His brain kept telling him he did not need to be panic. He just needed to remain calm and sound. What he needed now was dragging his faraway relative, Li Syaoran, to a dark corner and confronted him there! He did not deserve to be treated like this. If there was a victim in this case, HE was the victim, not Syaoran!

He gripped Syaoran's shoulder from behind, preventing the boy from running away. He gave out a deathly glare, "Where are you going? We need to talk,"

Syaoran sighed. "Seriously? I like games, but playing with Gossip Girl is not my league,"

"Why shall I trust you?"

"You can check my phone if I got an archive of sending mails to Gossip Girl," Syaoran showed him his unlocked desktop of his Samsung.

"You could have been erased and emptied the archive or sent it from other devices," Eriol retorted, throwing sharper glares to Syaoran with each word he said.

Syaoran gaped in amazement. "Wow! You are really a paranoid freak! I like you. Let's be friend,"

Syaoran's gesture in reply to what Eriol did made the English boy stepped back one step, surprised at what Syaoran did. What kind of play did this Chinese boy want to go along with? Eriol knew he was a freak as he had all schemes planned in his brain, but nobody like a freak, let along befriend with ones, especially his kind of freak!

"Sorry, but I have no interest on being your friend. Just because you know my past a little doesn't mean I have to go along with your plan," Eriol turned his heel without any further ado. His intuition said it was better for him to get away without any further relationship with the guy in front of him.

Syaoran smirked. He whispered softly to himself, "Don't worry, E. I'm a good secret keeper. I never told your secret to anyone, except to Tomoyo Daidouji. Now, _she _is the one who told Gossip Girl, who told everyone everything," Syaoran hummed a tune happily and turned his heels in a different direction of Eriol.

_Oh, Oh, E. I guess now you learned no secret should remain untold in this Tomoeda city. Forget about keeping one, telling your dirtiest secret first always better. In this city, I'm the pastor who you tell your confession to. Your penances are embarrassment, shame, the worst is, social seclusion. Welcome to where your family and friend is your foe, and your biggest foe is your dirty self. Well, at least you learnt the first lesson fast._

"What? English gentleman turned out to be an orphan? Adopted by Clow Hiiragizawa Reed, the owner of Reed & co. company? Possibly he is a child of illicit marriage of Reed and a drug-addict mother?"

Eriol stepped into his brunch floor again. He was lying if he was prepared about this. His adopted father did mention he must be mentally strong if he wanted to conduct his mission. He looked up to all of his invitee. Their expression towards him had changed. Previously, they looked at him at some sort of precious rare high quality diamond in display, wrapped in a thick glass and protected with dancing infra-red laser. Now they simply looked at him as if he was a thief walking around the Upper East Side of New York, asking for money to everyone he met.

He looked straight, not fearing anything and walked confidently to the center of the brunch floor. He reached a microphone and took a deep breath.

"Dear ladies & gentleman, I'm sure that you've all read what Gossip Girl posted about me. It's true that I was adopted by Clow Hiiragizawa Reed, the owner of established Reed & co company, which is very well-known especially in London, Hongkong, and Japan. And it was also true that I was an orphan. My adopted father adopted me simply because I need a parent, and he needs an heir of his company. But that thing about drug-addicts mother is not true. I can assure you that as I had never even seen that woman at all in my life. Enjoy the brunch. Thank you,"

Eriol ended his speech with looking coldly to a pair of lavender eyes who watched silently, holding a champagne glass elegantly. The bubbles in her champage glass are dancing upwards, hiding her smile. It was a lie if Eriol was not mesmerized by her secretive smile. He walked down the podium and still looking at Tomoyo's gaze at him. He took a champagne glass and raised it up to Tomoyo's direction.

He was very interested on the lavender girl now. He was satisfied that his arrival to Tomoeda city was no mistake. At least his target was someone worth of his consideration. This city was also no joke. He always thought social media was two-edge sword. One could win because of it. One could die because of it. To know a city where a social-media was its main communication source, he won't miss this! After this whole brunch, he had made a mental note to study about this media.

Tomoyo realized Eriol's long-distance _"Cheers!"_ gesture. She simply faked a smile and made sure Eriol watched her pouring the champagne to the nearest medium-size bamboo tree slowly. She emptied the glass till the last drop and put it on the nearest bar. Tomoyo grabbed her clutch and headed to the coat check. She slipped $10 cash to the cloakroom attendant swiftly, almost unnoticeable. Afterwards, she muttered a polite "Thank you" the the attendant and walked gracefully outside the mansion.

Eriol watched her departure quietly until her shadow was no longer seen on the edge of his eyes. He ignored two ladies around his age, who dressed similarly like Tomoyo and desperately asked for his attention. Eriol simply politely smiled at them and escaped unnoticeably ("Do you want more cocktail? I will grab both of you one"). He walked on the opposite direction of the main gate from which Tomoyo Daidouji left.

_Oh dear, what is a party without any bad announcement, really? At least we know that nobody is picture perfect, even so Kelly Clarkson. She even wonders if you will run away after you learn of other's dark side? Will you still remind them of who they really are? Will you still love them even with their dark side? Me, however, won't ask you those questions because I know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

**Author's note:** First of all, I'm sorry to give you VERY slow update. I can mutter up one thousand and one different reasons, but really I think you are going to hate me. So, no… I won't do that. Okay, I will just mention one reason, if you insist. It was quite difficult for me to progress with this story. Reason is, I have to tick my brain hundreds times to provide you a smart fic. Anyway, I will try to update sooner! For the time being, you can be nice to me and write a review for me… He he. Till I see you again!

* * *

**Reviewers replies: Thank you to all of you... Your review has made my day brighter! :D **

- James Birdsong: thank you! :D here is another chapter (finally!)

- Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: hahaha... i also like their friendship. I think I will make theirs as one of the purest friendship ever (for this time, i can't figure out how Yamazaki and/or Syaoran would betray each other). But we'll see what my brain cortex's signal gave later. I will do my best! Thanks for cheering me up! :)

- Oky Verlo: of course you are mentioned! i love your review. it gives me a happy feeling when i read them. Hehe. I will try to update as soon as i can make a smart chapter.

- Makeawishdreambig: as excited as you are, me as well... really dunno what will my brain told me to type in the future. lol.

- the-clumsy-one: awww... thanks! i just love this two series so much! I will try to update sooner than before.


End file.
